If a medical robotic system for navigating a shapeable interventional instrument within a person, in particular, within a vessel of the person, like the Magellan robotic system from the company Hansen is used by a physician, the physician has to control the medical robotic system such that the interventional instrument reaches a desired target region within the person. This control of the medical robotic system requires a lot of user interactions, which makes the interventional procedure relatively cumbersome for the physician.
The US 2011/0319815 A1 discloses a fiber optic instrument sensing system that improves control of a shapeable or steerable instrument using shape data. Additional systems use such shape data for improved mapping or adjusting models of the instrument. Such systems include robotic medical systems for controlling a shapeable instrument within an anatomical region having a controller, one or more actuators, and a localization system for guiding one or more shapeable instruments.